10 Charecters
by Aztec98
Summary: Have you ever broused anyone's profile and found the "Select 10 Transformers Charecters" questions? I'm going to answer some and give you all the questions. You can ask some aswell. GET READY TO LAUGH!


**Pick 10 characters from Transformers: Prime and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!**

1. Barricade

2. Ironhide

3. Ratchet

4. Optimus Prime

5. Bumblebee

6. Arcee

7. Breakdown

8. Megatron

9. Knockout

10. Smokescreen

**1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

Me: Cade? What is it cutie?

'Cade: Can we cuddle?

Me: ...why not

**Number 2 asked you to go out with him?**

EW! He's my daddy!

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

RATCHET! No scans in the shower!

**4 announced he's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

HA! Prime and Knockout!? Good luck!

**5 cooked you dinner?**

RIBZ! *Eats them* Now what do you want Bee? *scowl*

**6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

*Falls asleep as well*

**7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

YAY! I gotta' big brother!

**8 got into the hospital somehow?**

No one cares

**9 made fun of your friends?**

*Scratches his paint job* Shut up Knockout!

**10 ignored you all the time?**

Smokie! Talk to me!

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?**

um... Throw them off a cliff and then take me to daddy 'Hide

**You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What doe he/she do?**

Carry me off to Ratchet, gentely, and then plan another vacation

**It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

Hmm... maybe something I wouldn't expect from him... LIKE A RC AMBULANCE! :3

**You're stuck in a house** **that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

Find me, gently scoop me out, take me away from the fire.

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

Me: I can't do it!

Bee: *Plays country music*

Me: Thanks, but it's not helping...

Bee: Then do it!

Me: Fine! *Runs up and kisses Sideswipe*

Side': O/./O

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?**

Me and Smokie? But I like 'Cade.

Arcee: Yah, here I'll do it *Kisses Smokescreen*

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

Drives me to a cliff so we can talk about it

**You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?**

Threaten me and tell me to go see someone else.

**You compete in some tournament. How does 9 support you?**

Everyone knows he won't

**You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

Too late, he's laughing with me and Bee

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

He's the sexy cop, transforms into a sexy cop car, and cares about me

**2 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?**

DAD! HE'S A 'CON! /a sexy con/ BUT HE'S A 'CON!

**You're dating number 3 and introduce him to your parents. Will they get along?**

No! No! No! I will never date Uncle Ratchet!

**Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?**

Knockout is a very pretty 'con.

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?**

Wait... Did't she just kiss Smokie? She and Bee do make a cute cuple... URG! I HATE THIS!

**6 appears to be a player, he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do?**

Kissin' Smokie, Kissin' Bee, Kissin' Cliff. *runs off to protect the mechs from Arcee*

**You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

_What? I like my hair this short_

**Number 8 thinks he'll/she'll never get a girlfriend/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?**

Well...you should have stuck with Screamer, but if you want... I know a few Oc's that you could date

**Number 9 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?**

Me: What did you do to it?

KO: nothing *hides synth-en behind back*

**10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he stay?**

Smokie will be a hit with the kids. Maybe Bee will join him :3 they look cute with kids

**1 offers you a CD. Considering his tastes, do you listen to it?**

NICKELBACK! SKILLET! EPIC!

**2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?**

Megs: *Walks off*

Me: *Slaps Ironhide* NO! BAD DAD! NO EMO FOR YOU!

**3 told 6 he started his period.**

Ratchet?! You know that's not right XD

**4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.**

Optimus slaps Knockout with a fish for going out with Breakdown... I didn't plan it that way! I swear!

**5 cusses 2 out in German. 3 is secretly watching from behind a bush. What does he do?**

Me and Ratchet: Bee's gonna' die...

**6 got high.**

Oh...it's better then her kissin' every mech on base

**7 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?**

Breakdown...I told you not to play dress up with Annabelle

**8 reads your fanfictions and complains. What is it about?**

Megs: Where am I in these stories?

**9 can't stand 1, so how does he get his revenge when he spills Soda all over him?**

Two words... Scratched Mustang

**10 starts working at a bar.**

Smokie: And two beers for the newly weds

Me: Shut up Smokie

**1 comes in and tells you he's pregnant from 2.**

'Cade...Pregnant from 'Hide? They're drunk...really drunk

**Number 3 decides to go swimming. Do you go with him?**

Yah! Why not?

**4 and 7 compete on DDR. Who wins?**

OPTIMUS IS VICTORIOUS!

**5 is having a birthday party and he/she picks a theme. What is it?**

Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow!

**6 and 1 have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about**

Arcee: Look I know I kiss all the mechs but will...

Cade: *Slaps Arcee* NO! I have my Chy Chy!

**7 stalks 9 home. 10 sees this. What does he do?**

This is a strange turn of events...

**8 buys a computer. What is the first thing he does on it?**

Megatron Fanfictions.


End file.
